The Descent Into Madness
by belladonnanoir
Summary: Companion to my story The One For Me, This is Edward's point of view and follows him along his descent into madness. Warning : I would advise all die hard Edward Cullen fans to avoid this. Has some disturbing elements and bad language.


A/N So I hope you enjoy the first look at Edward's state of mind. I am thinking of expanding this into a multi-chaptered story but let me know what you think. Please R&R with your comments.

* * *

Bella…her name just sends chills down my cold body, I am sitting outside her house just watching her sleep. I think she knows I am here! I can see her stretched out on her bed, her hot little body laid out for me to watch.

I know that she wants me, its there in her eyes - I just need her to see it, how happy I can make her. She would be my queen, the light of my life. Making my mind up I decide to get closer to her; silently opening her window I climb through it and stand in front of her bed, memorizing those perfect features, her perfect bow shaped red lips, that porcelain skin, the way her curly hair falls into her face just waiting for me to push it away.

Leaning down I lightly trail my finger down her bare arm, she breathes out slightly as if in contentment; a ripple of excitement runs through my body. She likes it - daring myself to go a little further, I trace her lips with a feather like touch, a tiny smile gracing her face. Kneeling down I lay my head on the side of her bed and sit and stare at her, if only she knew how much I loved her! Running my hand through her silky curls I sigh almost silently until she opens her mouth and whispered "Carlisle..."

I rose to my feet. Carlisle? Why on earth would she be thinking of my father?? It should be me, we were destined to be with one another...we were soul mates. I could feel a surge of anger run through me. Surely this was unrequited, a silly teenage crush when, from my peripheral vision I saw Bella stir, she sat bolt upright to see me standing in her room. As she wiped her eyes I darted from the room so she would think it was all in her imagination, part of some wonderful dream.

As I ran back to the house I stopped briefly to hunt. As I drained a few deer it occurred to me that this was possibly not unrequited as Carlisle's pissed look at me flashed into my head. I had been confused before, not really knowing why he would be looking at me that way…what had I had done? Now it made perfect sense, he was angry because I was taking Bella away from him. My hand formed a fist as I punched a tree…how dare he? My fucking father was trying to take my love from me - this wouldn't happen, I wouldn't let it, as I got ready to punch another tree I felt a warm pressure on my back. I turned to see Bella standing in front of me, her loose curls cascading down her shoulder's, dressed in a plain white dress "Edward what are you doing?"

"I'm angry Bella, why has my father got feelings for you?" I said from gritted teeth.

She laid her palm on my cold cheek and caressed it softly "Oh Edward, I have no care for Carlisle's feelings, don't you know it is you that I want? Always and forever my love."

My eyes closed relishing in the feel of her touch "Always" I whispered when suddenly the warm feel of her hand ceased and my eyes snapped open. She was gone...I sank to the forest bed to see if I could see any footprints leading to where she went but there were none. Looking around dazed I wondered if this had really happened or had I imagined it?

Getting to my feet and dusting myself down I decided it must have happened; I'm not mad, I don't just conjure things up. Smiling to myself I headed back to the house…she loved me, she wanted me and not Carlisle.

Reaching the door I threw it open and went to my rival; he smiled at me "Hello Edward, how are you? Did you get Miss Swan settled earlier?"

I saw a slight smile as he mentioned her name, from the side of him I could see Alice smiling all too innocently. What was going on here? I felt as though I had walked in on the middle of something private, giving them both suspicious looks I answered "I'm fine thank you, yes Bella is settled. She was rather grateful that I was there, I am just back from there actually."

I saw Carlisle and Alice exchange a look as if they knew I was lying, I stared them both down daring one of them to confront me but they didn't. Carlisle smiled at me again "Well I am glad you were there, Bella seems like a lovely young woman! Now if you will excuse me I have some work to be finishing" he turned on his heel and headed up the stairs.

I faced Alice and Jasper who had appeared from no where; they were both standing watching me with curious and suspicious looks "What??" I snapped.

Jasper held his hands out in from of him "Whoa man, just want to know if your ok? You seem a little uptight! What's up?"

I smiled serenely at them "Nothing is up, how could it be? I have the most amazing woman in the world…I'm happy guys" I saw Alice bite her lip as if trying to stop her from saying something, grinning I turned away and headed to my room.

I switched on my CD player and let Stravinsky's Rite of Spring fill the room, sitting on the couch that I really have no need for, I let the music overcome my being. Losing myself in the score, each phrase symbolising my inner emotions, the serenity, turmoil, the anger towards my 'father'. I think back to the forest where I saw my queen - Bella was mine not Carlisle's, the man I despise, he thinks because he is my maker that I worship him but oh how wrong he is. One of these days I will show him how wrong his assumptions are and I am going to start by showing him how much Bella loves me!

Closing my eyes, I allow myself to drift back to her warm hand caressing my cheek promising me forever.


End file.
